User blog:Profiler10/Community and Rules Update
NEW CASE FILE Greetings, profilers! We are now less than a month away from Season 15 and although the series may be coming to an end, I suspect that our community here on the Criminal Minds Wikia will grow in January as fans of the show buckle up for the BAU's final adventure. COMMUNITY UPDATES To help prepare for this, I am introducing a new way to reach those members of our community, both old and new, with Community Update posts on my blog page. These will be blog posts discussing news, announcements regarding the wiki and topics I feel that are important to address within the community. These posts will hopefully help everyone who visits us stay up-to-date with everything Criminal Minds. These Community Update posts will also be themed around the show to keep them as interesting as possible, hence why they will open with the heading "New Case File." I had hoped to get something like this up and running long before now, primarily to defend against vandals and so-called "leaks" but unfortunately I was unable to for reasons I will explain in the next section. Please remember if there is anything I or any of my colleagues can do to help improve your experience here, do not hesitate to leave messages. I've been in and out of different fandoms for a while now and something I've learned is that Fandom is more than just a domain for sites like this one; effectively encyclopedias for TV shows, movies, games, etc. It's also about bringing people together to share something we all enjoy. So as we head into the final season, I'd like to put an emphasis on community building. ABSENCE As some of you may already know, I've recently returned to the Criminal Minds Wikia after over a year's hiatus so I'd like to take this opportunity to sincerely apologise to each and every one of you for being gone for so long and not living up to the responsiblities and promises I made as admin at the time. Some of you may not care as to why I was gone for so long, I feel like I at least owe the people here an explanation. Long story short, it was due to stress regarding my education. I was under immense pressure and it had a direct impact on my mental health. I was suffering from anxiety attacks on a regular basis and that plus my autism, made the strain of it all overwhelming and it took months and months for me to get back on my feet. I realise that this doesn't all of a sudden make up for all the time I was gone (nor should it) but I hope this at least puts everything into context and that you can understand why I abruptly left. But from now on, there will be no more empty promises or excuses; I will be working as much as I can every day to finish the work that went unfinished in the time I was gone, including over the Christmas period. So if you have anything you need to discuss with me, don't hesitate to get in touch with me here. My door is always open, so to speak. Any issues brought to me that might effect the wider community could get addressed in a future Community Update post if necessary. UPDATED RULES Lastly, I'd just like to inform you all of a small update to our Rules page. This is not aimed at anyone in particular but I have noticed some pages have literally copied word for word from other websites, so I wanted to draw your attention to it as it is something we will be addressing going forward. And that is everything for this first Community Update. I hope these will serve the community well by keeping everyone up to date with what's going on with the wiki for the foreseeable future. As I'm sure you all know, a wiki is more than just what you can see on the Activity Feed. There's often a lot that going on that you can't see so I'd like to keep people informed and help the Criminal Minds Wiki become a close-knit community. With that, I will leave you now with two words prominantly heard on the show and have become a slogan celebrated by Criminal Minds fans worldwide and those words are: Wheels up! Supervisory Special Agent Reese Head Administrator December 11, 2019 Category:Blog posts Category:Community Updates